


I don't care if I'm forgiven

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: Lady Mendoza Rosales. Thank you for your kindness.
Relationships: Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Kudos: 28





	I don't care if I'm forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon divergence from the original Kiertina scene in LOS in the infirmary. Not that I didn't like the original scene. I just wanted to make it longer and more filled with Kierarktina substance you know? Also the title is taken from Shameless by Camila Cabello.

Cristina's skin tingled where Kieran had kissed her hand. She looked down instantly to avoid the intensity of his gaze. She could feel her face beginning to flush. There was some inexplicable part of her that wanted to tell him to do it again. 

To touch her again.

Cristina regained her composure as she straightened up. "Well I don't mind," she told him honestly. "I was just worried about you, and I don't like to see you and Mark fight." 

An indescribable look passed over Kieran's features before he smiled at her. Not one of his usual calculating smirks, but a genuine smile. 

"You are surprising, my Lady Cristina," Kieran said wistfully. He leaned towards her from where he was sitting. "I am quite fond of surprising people." 

Cristina couldn't help herself. She grinned back at him. "What exactly do you mean by surprising?" Kieran studied her for a moment and they both sat in comfortable silence. 

"You aren't how I expected you to be," he responded thoughtfully. "It was the same with Mark as well. You both appear to be different from most nephilum. With Mark I suppose that's to be expected. However, I was not expecting you." 

Cristina wondered when her breathing had become so shallow. She shook her head in confusion. "Different? How am I different?" She wasn't sure if Kieran meant it as an insult or not, but she was more than a little insecure about the fact that she was an outsider within these walls. Speaking her second language every day. Living amongst people who were family and knowing that she wasn't apart of that. 

She and Kieran had that in common. 

Kieran must have sensed her discomfort because he shook his head. "Forgive me, I mean it as a complement. You are-" He paused. "You are compassionate and gracious and so full of light," he whispered. 

"Not always," Cristina said softly, her voice unusually raspy. Kieran smirked again. 

"I can imagine." 

Cristina took a deep breath. She needed to get out of this room. She didn't know how to handle Kieran without Mark. "But there are other shadowhunters like that," she argued. "The Clave isn't represented by the best of us right now. There are those of us who think the cold peace is wrong and we're trying to end it. That's one of the reasons why I came here."

Kieran laughed at that. "As yes, by rescuing one wayward faerie at a time," he teased. 

"Well perhaps you are special," she heard herself say. 

Wait. 

What in Raziel's name was she doing?

She was flirting with Mark's ex-boyfriend. Or Mark's something at the very least.

"Surprising indeed," Kieran practically purred, biting his lip. "Mark has excellent taste." Cristina didn't say anything. She had no idea what to say. She was frozen in place.

"By the angel Kier! What did you say to her, she looks like she's about to pass out!" Mark entered the infirmary and gave Kieran what was probably supposed to be a scolding look, but his eyes were still full of so much love. 

Kieran shrugged in an oddly human way. "Just that you have excellent taste," he replied honestly. Mark rolled his eyes and cast Cristina an apologetic look. 

"It's fine," she protested, looking for an exit. 

It really wasn't fine. Cristina was completely out of her depth. She had no idea how to navigate this sort of situation. She could only imagine what her mother would say if she could see her now. 

Mark smiled at her, his bi-coloured eyes gleaming. Out of the corner of her eye Cristina noticed Kieran watching Mark and then turning his thoughtful gaze back to her.

Cristina could hear the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her breathing was shallow and frantic. What did she think she was doing? Having these sorts of thoughts? Having these sorts of feelings? 

She was disgusting. 

Cristina could hear the Mark and Kieran talking faintly in the background but she couldn't focus on what they were saying. All she could do was spiral. 

There has to be something horribly wrong with me. 

"Cristina," she hear Kieran exclaim. "Are you alright?" His voice was smooth and silky and strangely comforting. Cristina looked up at him and Mark, who had rushed over to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. 

Cristina smiled and basked in the feeling. Oddly enough, she liked having both of them close by, even if they did end up fighting. She placed her hand over Mark's and stared up at Kieran who had stood up and moved towards her. 

"Perhaps you should rest if your injury from the binding spell is troubling you this much princess," Kieran suggested.

Little did he know it had nothing to do with her hand. However when Kieran looked at her like that, all open and vulnerable, she was prepared to give him anything he wanted. 

Cristina nodded calmly. 

Angel forgive me. 

This is going to be a mess.


End file.
